


Normalcy

by CyberPirateSpeedo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberPirateSpeedo/pseuds/CyberPirateSpeedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game. The trolls must now adapt to life on a planet the kids have made in their image without the friends they have lost along the way. Karkat experiences conflicting emotions towards his best friend and roommate Gamzee after being rejected by John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at fanfiction and I'm wondering where to go with it. o-o

Somewhere down town, there was a small studio apartment that housed two boys. They weren't related, only friends.

Considering their means of obtaining money, it was the nicest place they could have lived. Sure, it was in the less-reputable side of town, but when it came to things like that, you can't let much bother you.

Gamzee was sprawled at the foot end of the single queen sized bed, staring into his computer blankly and scrolling through web page after web page. The bed was in the corner, which suited him just fine. He liked having the solid drywall back him up in his sleep, and didn't mind that the window was -right there-. Because as he would so eloquently put it “Sometimes all you need is a little motherfucking sunshine to kick your ass right out of the wicked Z's.”

The TV had gone out and it was pretty stressful for his roommate, who would rather watch TV or free movies on HBO rather than scroll listlessly through facebook or some sort of networking site, which were all utter bullshit if you asked him. His roommate's name was Karkat, and he was scrunched up in the pillows at the head of the bed, doing the same as Gamzee. Staring blankly at his laptop screen, muttering to himself how stupid some people could be. Why can't people fucking think before they post? That shits retarded.

Gamzee rolled onto his back and started typing upside down. This amused him greatly, but made Karkat roll his eyes. The easily amused troll stood up shortly after, and headed to the sink to wash off his make up. Karkat glanced up to watch his roommate start his nightly routine in preparation for bed. It was weird. On Alternia they wouldn't be even nearing tired around this time of night. In fact, trolls were mostly nocturnal. But Gamzee made it a habit to start living like a human since they were going to live on a planet inhabited mostly by such. And when you live around Gamzee's schedule, you're gonna get used to it.

Once he was done, he toweled his face off and stared over at Karkat's direction for a split second. He scratched his head and flicked his ear with his pinky. Karkat was caught staring at his scars, before he realized what he was doing and went back to trolling whoever on his little red web messenger. He didn’t know why Gamzee insisted on hiding his face with that god-awful make up. His face was just fine as it is, even with the scars. Actually, he was pretty handsome without the garish paint. Gamzee grinned to see Karkat kind of jumpy. Something was up, but it wasn't bad. He could tell if something bad was going down. Most times.

Come to think of it, Karkat was kind of surprised at how calm and quiet Gamzee was acting for a change. Usually this late on a Friday night, he'd be cooking up plans to go bowling or some stupid shit with the others. Karkat failed to see the point of that stupid redneck sport. Bowling is pointless. The pins just get set back up again once you knock them over. The hell is up with that?

Despite his calm behavior, Gamzee looked like he had just hatched something. Or that could have just been gas. He bent over to open the teeny mini fridge they could afford, and stared inside. He burped loudly and his eyes got wide. He then laughed loudly, pulling out a Smirnoff and cracking it open.

“Holy motherfuckin' shit, bro! Did you just hear that? I musta ate somethin' that was still kickin' or some shit.” He proceeded to laugh with his own joke as he started lining up the open counter space with Faygo, a few empty glasses, and non-flavored Smirnoff. Karkat rolled his eyes.

“YES. And I'm HIGHLY ENTHUSED by your regularly scheduled sleazy bodily functional antics that happen to be HORRIBLY DISPLEASING yet HILARIOUS to anyone who isn't me. ….the fuck are you even doing over there? It looks disgusting.”

Gamzee didn't let the others crankiness slow down the little party he was hosting by his lonesome. You just gotta let some shit slide, especially when life is so good. He simply grinned as he poured ample amounts of Smirnoff and Faygo into a couple of glasses, experimenting. “I am -concocting-, my brother, a simple stupefying brew of the wicked elixir and fire water.” He pinched his fingers together, kissed them, then flung his arm aside, making a “muah” noise as he did so. Some stupid human gesture he more than likely picked up from working at Olive Garden. All those pretentious douche bags who defiled the art of Italian dining on a regular basis probably taught him that. “Tres magnifique or some shit. I don't even know!” He looked over at Karkat, wiggling his eyebrows. “Come on, best motherfucking friend, you know you wanna try a sip.”

The other troll held up one finger. “First. The fuck is Tres Magnifique? You sound like a goddamned douche bag. Stop that. Second. You mixing Faygo and sissy beer does NOT sound appetizing in the fucking slightest. I'd rather eat that stupid slime pie you insist on cooking and scarfing down my protein chute, and third, why are you drinking before you go to bed? You REMEMBER what happened last time.”

In fact. Gamzee did NOT remember what happened last time. He simply sips his brew and grins with his teeth slightly stained from the red drink. “Just because a brother took off his look for the day don' mean hes plannin' on stayin' down for the night, you know what I'm sayin'?” He knocked back a couple more sips, seemingly enjoying his latest concoction.

“Absolutely no clue. Your blubbering hasn't gotten any clearer since we started acting like humans on this god forsaken rock those kids decided on making.” Gamzee seemed to brush everything off way too easily. It made one wonder if you could even get under the guy's skin. He simply brought a glass to the bed and set it on the night stand.

“I know you said you didn't want none, bro, but I made you one anyway. Nothin' like tossin' one back with your best bro, right?” He nodded, grinning and happy. “Bros are a motherfucking miracle.” Karkat's eye twitched at the mentioning of bringing him some slop, and the subject of Gamzee's demented miracles. He wouldn't say anything about it. He'd seen the consequences of questioning the Bard of Rage.

“....sure.” Karkat eyed the drink the other had brought him warily. He then saw out of the corner of his eye how expectantly that big juggalo-freak was staring at him. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and put his laptop aside, deciding to give it a go. He grabbed the glass, brought it to his nose, and sniffed the fizz that was coming off of it. Gamzee sort of leaned in to watch Karkat drink it. This irritated the other. “If I'm gonna do this, I don't want a fucking audience, Gamzee.” Gamzee shimmied off to go make himself another glass after that, sort of glancing over to see if his best friend liked it. It would mean a lot to him. Karkat stared before downing a single gulp. He blinked. ….better than he expect- if he looked up. He'd see Gamzee. Right. Fucking. There. Not even three centimeters from his face. Good thing he didn't look up. Instead he closed his eyes, bit his lower lip and said as calmly as possible. “Its good. Now will you please GET the FUCK OUT OF MY FACE?”

Gamzee was so pleased to hear this. He didn't even mind the small remnants of spit that hit his face as Karkat yelled. He danced around happily. “Ah-haaaaahh, bro! You see what I'm sayin'? You just gotta calm yo' tits, and open your motherfucking mind to the possibilities, and then you can sit here and have a good motherfucking drink with your best bro. Is that so much to ask?” He grinned, his sharp teeth glistening behind a thin film of saliva. He was getting there. There might've been something extra in the drink. Karkat could taste it. Vodka? Whatever. He needed a good drink anyway.

Karkat started drinking the rest of this seemingly horrid elixir that his half-stoned roommate cooked up. The more you drank, the better it tasted. He shook his head in dismay and continued surfing blindly. John, the little hopelessly adorable and hard-to-dislike human kid, sent him a link over PesterChum (to which he unhappily conformed to). He clicked it, and a loud song started playing. It was heavy, deep, and sounded very industrial. ...techno music. What. What is this. Why would John send him this? Oh. Dave made it. Hm. He pocketed whatever disdain he held for the ironically-moronic cool kid that never grew out of that retarded phase and listened.

When Gamzee heard the song, his curiosity piqued. He peered over at his roommate's computer, grinned, and set his drink down, licked his lips, and ran to the dresser. He rummaged through his underwear drawer (that looked like it had never been touched) and pulled out two glow sticks. He grinned stupidly and cracked them both, shaking them up. He held up a hand to Karkat. “Waiiii-waitwaitwaitwait. Wait a minute.” He darted over to the front door, almost stumbling, and shut off the light as fast as he could. All that lit the room was the two laptops and the glow sticks. He grinned “OK OK now, now start the song over, and come here.” Karkat just...stared. “....why the hell should I do that?” he responded snidely. “COME OOOOON. Do iiiiiiiit!” The taller troll pleaded.

Karkat rolled his eyes, not even fucking able to believe that he was going along with this. He started the song over, and set the computer aside, crossing his arms over his chest. Gamzee started throwing the glow sticks around in a deranged fashion. He looked over his shoulder at the other, frowning, before commanding again. “TURN UP THE MOTHERFUCKING JAMS, MY BROTHER.” Karkat shouted back “ITS AS FAR AS IT WILL FUCKING GO, MY LIEGE.” Gamzee frowned. “LAME.” …..he then grinned, shrugged, and continued dancing regardless.

Karkat was not nearly drunk enough to allow himself to join. So he was just going to watch. He had to admit, watching Gamzee stumble around in his little make-shift rave party was kind of entertaining. Gamzee started laughing. “S-Sol-Sollux. Thhholluckttthh. Gave me these motherfucking miracle...sticks.” He started laughing before removing his shirt. He shook his feathery, messy, shoulder-length mane that he called hair. Karkat flushed a little bit. Annoying or not, Gamzee was still highly attractive. Even if he was a wee bit tipsy at the moment, but always delusional and stoned. He shook the thought away and simply sipped his drink a bit more.

Gamzee started stumbling around a bit more, flinging the sticks around in the fashion he had become accustomed to, and stopped to smooth some hair out of his face. He then headed over, grabbed Karkat's hand and yanked him to his feet. “How the fuck are you gonna get your motherfucking groove on if you're on your ass?” Karkat was about to abjure the hell out of this idea, but...when Gamzee is kind of clinging onto you in this fashion there's no way to really abjure the hell out of much. The taller troll started a sort of tipsy tango, taking lead for Karkat, who wanted to just curl up in a ball and not do anything at this point in time. The clown grinned. “Not so bad, right?”

Karkat snorted. “You smell like bread sticks, cheap pasta, and vodka. And as appealing as that may be to you, its actually making me feel like I need to hug the porcelain load gaper.” Gamzee laughed happily, smearing his cheek against Karkat's. “There you are, car-keys. I was getting' all motherfuckin' worried and some deep shit cause you were like....all quiet and shit. Shit isn't good when your mouth stops runnin'. No offense, of course. Everything OK my brother?” Karkat grumbled. “Nothing pisses you off, does it you fuck-gurgling clown? Your face still feels patchy from that paint you cake on. You're gonna get pimples.”

Gamzee just listened to his wound-up roommate prattle on about nonsense he hadn't even stopped to think about. He laughed a bit “Zits? You got yourself all worked up about motherfucking zits man I ain't never even seen that comin', bro.” he continued with his weird little tango impression he maybe saw on TV once. It was abruptly interrupted by Gamzee's foot slipping and hitting a bike horn that was one of many strewn around the apartment. He jumped “AAAAHHH FUCK” and in his confusion, brought Karkat down to the floor. Karkat jumped with him, instantly clinging to the taller troll before he landed on Gamzee instead of the floor. They laid there for a bit, just letting the vodka at least attempt to leave their think pans before Gamzee looked up.

“....motherfuckin' I just scared the shit out myself with these fuckin' horns.”  
“...I WAS THERE GAMZEE.”  
“HA HAAAAAAAA!”  
“YOU NEED TO PICK UP THESE RIDICULOUS GODDAMNED HORNS THEY AREN'T FUNNY TO ANYONE BUT YOU.”

Gamzee pushed himself up, shaking his head. “THAT is how you motherfucking tango. I think.” You could see Karkat's disdain clear on his face. “You're a fucking moron.” The short scruffy troll stood back up, and went back over to finish his drink, laying on his back in the bed. He was a little dizzy after his roommate's charade. That and this techno music coming from -Dave- kind of put him in a sour mood. But lets face it, you wouldn't be able to tell if he wasn't in a sour mood.

Gamzee was a little sad that his roommate wasn't so keen on re-joining him in the little dance. He kicked the horn aside, and stood up to go lay out beside him. “....somethin is really getting to you, bro.” he reached over and traced the grumpy male's stomach lightly with a nail. It made Karkat tremble, and he promptly slapped his roommate's hand aside. Gamzee rested his head on his stomach instead, staring up at him with those foggy indigo eyes. “Come on, maaan. Don't be hidin' shit from your motherfucking brother like that.” Karkat crossed his arms over his chest so to not see those eyes.

“...that song. John sent it to me.” Gamzee perked, but didn't say anything. He just let the other continue. Karkat sighed, figuring it wasn't fair to take out all his anger on his unwitting friend. “...Dave. Made it.” He soothed his fingers through his short mussed up hair, avoiding eye contact and moving his arms away from his chest. “I want to be happy for them. But. It still hurts. He chose Dave over me. It haunts me thinking that I was...too much of a fuck-up to even get John's attention. To even deserve it, really.”

The clown couldn't frown. It wasn't in his nature. Even if the feelings he had for Dave were as black as the night around them. Instead he propped himself up, and patted Karkat's shoulder. “Bro. You can't keep tellin' yourself you're a fuck up or everyone is gonna believe you are. And look at me bro. Look at me.” He tilted the angry troll's face up to look him in the eye. “You ain't no fuck up. Don't make yourself believe that shit, alright?” Karkat stared at him, those burgundy eyes that had started to change from gray to candy red were full of emotion. Emotions trolls weren't even supposed to have. As usual, the tinge of frustration was there with a swamp-load of anger. Those eyes stared into the calm, chaotic purple hues of his roommate and best friend. He instantly felt comfort from staring into those unpredictable eyes.

He rubbed his nose and nodded a bit. “....thanks Gamzee.” Gamzee grinned and simply wrapped his arms around Karkat, resting his chin on his messy black hair. “Anytime, my brother.” This physical contact made the shorter one flush red and he pouted. “Have you always been this touchy-feely? It almost feels unnatural to hug a guy as much as you've hugged me.” Though he complained audibly, it felt nice to have someone so close to you. Especially Gamzee. Gamzee his best friend and...sometimes maybe more. Maybe...much, much more.

“Not really.” Gamzee answered, promptly snapping Karkat out of his day dreaming. “Though I guess...maybe...kinda. Fuckin' these things are hella complicated, bro.” He shrugged and snugged close to Karkat's face. In his breathing space. Karkat looked to the goofy male and...was bending under pressure. He needed the comfort only Gamzee could really give, and he wanted to make sure Gamzee knew what he needed or wanted, without danger of misinterpretation. This thinking permitted, he placed his hand gently on the bard's cheek, and moved in to kiss him.

Gamzee's yellow and indigo eyes shot wide. That was the absolute last thing he expected to happen. Was this the alcohol? No, no it couldn’t be. Even when under the influence of alcohol, Karkat was still mostly clear-minded. His bro needed help. His eyelids felt heavy, and he closed his lids and leaned in to the kiss, hand going to the back of his troubled friend's head to pull him closer. Karkat's lips parted as he fisted his hand in the shaggy black mane, his tongue slipping past Gamzee's lips without permission. He needed passion. Gamzee gave a small moan in reception to this, allowing his tongue to tangle with the other male's. He shifted so he was laying on top of Karkat, legs straddling either side of him so he wouldn't crush him. Karkat gripped him, then landed his hands on the sheets beside him to pull off for air, staring up into the bard's eyes. Oh...man he really opened this up on himself.

Gamzee was breathing evenly while Karkat looked to be out of breath. Gamzee calmed him by soothing his hair out of his face, and leaning down to kiss him again. Karkat melted into those slightly chapped lips. He gave a pacified moan when Gamzee returned his affection, hands gripping the back of his slender and strong neck before they explored their way down his back and around his ribcage to his chest. His face was flushed red, as opposed to Gamzee's ever calm only slightly-indigo flushed face. Gamzee removed himself to plant kisses down along Karkat's neck, his own hand soothing down his flat stomach and up his shirt to feel his soft skin.

Karkat shuddered at the touch, and grabbed Gamzee's arm, looking him in the eye once more. “Gamzee....wait...” Gamzee was now -dying- to do more, but he took his hand back and pulled his head from Karkat's neck to look at him. Karkat caught his breath and his eyes fluttered up at the clown, hand going to his cheek gently. “....I....I...” he swallowed. Gamzee soothed him gently, forehead against his. “I won't go any motherfucking further, bro. If you don't want me to.” Karkat was flustered and red and he looked at him. “I -do- want you to go further, you fucking flesh light.” He then looked aside. “...I just...don't...want to be...um...” he cleared his throat and mumbled. “Penetrated.”

Gamzee's eyes widened again and he was bright purple this time around. He nodded, and smiled a bit. “So...you want me to up and touch you and kiss you?” Karkat nodded, not looking at his best friend. Gamzee grinned. “I'm fuckin' down with that.” He pushed up Karkat's shirt, and started kissing his flat stomach. This sent heat up Karkat's spine and he groaned a bit, watching his roommate going lower and lower on him. Gamzee's fingers finally found the waistband to Karkat's pajama pants, and slowly tugged them down. His fingers soothed over his boxer shorts, promptly finding Karkat's flesh in the slitted shorts. Karkat jolted and moaned, wanting to close his legs so desperately. He was seriously paranoid about that type of shit. Gamzee looked to him, before going back to tugging the boxer off slowly.

Karkat didn't stop him. In fact, he was just watching, his eyes heated over from his bright red face. His boxers were now to his knees, and he lay there exposed. He was twitching harshly, the tip flushed red, and quickly, Gamzee took him into his palm and kissed the slit. Karkat was a flushed dumb-founded fool at this point in time. Why oh why did Gamzee have to be so gentle on him? Why did he enjoy this? This was wrong on some sort of level, he was sure of it. But at this point, his mind was melting at the sight and feeling of being touched in the most intimate of ways. He writhed under Gamzee, who kept a firm hand on him to calm him and keep him still, and whimpered his name softly. The clown's tongue slipped under the bottom of Karkat's throbbing cock and slipped him into his mouth, his fingers holding the base of him softly but securely.

The only light on now was the faint glow of the green glow stick Gamzee had been fussing with earlier. It illuminated Gamzee's bobbing and sucking just enough for Karkat to see. Even so, Karkat's eyes were pressed closed and he was moaning too loud to hear any noise he was making. He gasped for breath and looked down at his roommate to watch for a bit. He grunted, feeling submissive yet dominant as an odd mix at the same time. He reached forward and gripped the slightly curved horns of the Capricorn, and guided him along at a pace he so desired. Gamzee went with it, eyes closing as he hummed around the flesh. Gamzee pulled off without Karkat's permission, and stared at him as he swiveled his tongue around the throbbing tip. Oh that image alone could send Karkat over the edge.

The gleam of the glow stick was slowly dying and Karkat's breathing was becoming more labored. The green light reflected itself into those capricious eyes and slowly died as the room went pitch black, save for some slights of light through the blinds that were casted from the street light outside. Once in silent darkness, Gamzee opened his mouth and took Karkat deep into his throat, cupping him like a prize and squeezing. He gave a loud, hard suck, and Karkat cried out, his insides now a melted puddle of heat. He was so close it wasn't realistic. He tried to warn Gamzee, but something told him Gamzee knew.

Karkat's muscles tightened and he bucked his hips forward, gripping his roommate's hair as he cried out with reckless abandon. The clown simply pushed forward into his pelvis, and drank, his eyes closed lovingly.

When Karkat fell back to earth, heaving and panting, Gamzee pulled off and took one last gulp before kissing the messy length beneath him, sending a shudder throughout his best friend's system. He had some on his cheek, and had a very pleased expression on his face as he climbed up to hug Karkat's face into his chest. “You all motherfucking good now, bro?” Karkat couldn't help but feel guilty once he heard Gamzee's voice. He had just...and then...but where...he looked up and faintly saw the remnants dripping down Gamzee's lips. He jolted and slapped his chest. “GAMZEE YOU DID NOT SWALLOW THAT.”

Gamzee laughed and rubbed the spot he had been hit. “What was I supposed to do, let the wicked shit get all over you?” He licked his fingers and sucked the tips, humming. “Taste pretty motherfucking good to me.” Karkat hid his face in the juggalo's chest, the heat of his blush transferring to the skin he found there. “You are a goddamned moron for -liking- the taste of that horrid shit.” Gamzee shrugged and kissed his scalp. “As long as you feel fucking better, bro. It don't motherfucking matter.” Karkat nodded and sighed. “...I...do feel better. Thank you Gamzee.” he puzzled a bit. “But...wait...are...are you gonna be OK? I mean...I didn't do much for you...”

The taller troll grinned. “Don't you even worry about me. I'll be alright I just gotta take a hasty retreat to the motherfucking lavatory.” He slipped out of Karkat's grasp, stretching a bit, before sliding off the bed. He walked the short distance to the bathroom, stepping on a horn on his way there. This caused him to fly backwards and hit the wall. “AAAH MOTHERFUCKING-” he realized what it was, then laughed, picking up the horn and nuzzling it. “I love you too, man.” Before tossing it aside and heading in the bathroom.

The light from the only room in their studio apartment illuminated Gamzee's body for a brief second, and....Karkat felt immensely shitty. He could -see- that Gamzee was...well... “worked up”. If that’s how you wanted to put it. He rolled on his side. Gamzee didn't even ask Karkat to do anything to him. So. He shouldn’t feel bad, right? Even if he shouldn’t, it didn’t prevent him from feeling so. He was a little nervous about handling Gamzee like that, but...after that display, Karkat would let Gamzee do whatever he so wished to him.

==

He was flushed, panting, and gripping the load gaper's top as if his very life depended on it. He had missed the water, and now purple genetic fluid was all over the toilet lid and seat, some even on the floor. He pushed off the porcelain to lean against the wall, his head falling back and his eyes going shut. He shuddered, his breath failing to catch. He swallowed once, before he peered down at the mess. “Aw man...what the fuck.” He waited for his legs to stabilize before he put himself away and started cleaning up his mess. No use in even flushing the damn thing. He thought his aim was better than this. But hey...he was really fired up, so he'd just chalk it up to that.

When he left the bathroom and shut off the light, Karkat was sprawled out and looking up at him, numbly playing with the little dead glow stick that lay beside him. Gamzee simply smiled and headed back over, kicking a bike horn out of the way as he did so. He climbed into bed and stretched out, looking over at Karkat. “....what is up, my brother?”

Karkat gave a slight grunt. “You...swallowed.” The other nodded, confused. “Yyyeah. A motherfuckin' while ago. Why, was I not supposed to?” Karkat shook his head, giving up the argument, and kicked both lap tops aside to cuddle up into Gamzee's arms. “What the fuck ever. Good night Gamzee.”

Gamzee blinked a bit at the sudden affection, and smirked, wrapping his arms around the shorter, grumpier troll. He was tired, but not tired enough. “Good night Karkat.” He dismissed his roommate, before tangling his fingers into his hair. The scruffier troll was grumbling slightly before the soothing motions of the juggalo set him to sleep. The bard of rage watched over the knight of blood until the early hours of the morning, entranced by his dreaming. Karkat Vantas, sleeping. He never thought he'd see that again. It was a motherfucking miracle. And soon, the bard would follow the knight into sleep.


End file.
